Give Me Love
by FanWoman21
Summary: When Caroline refuses to be bait and help kill the Originals a conversation is overheard between her and Damon that changes everything. Now Caroline has an ally in the family and finds love with Klaus. AU Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When Caroline refuses to be bait and help kill the Originals a conversation is overheard between her and Damon that changes everything. Now Caroline has an ally in the family and finds love with Klaus. AU Season 3.

So I am very upset and rightly so in my opinion. Someone left a comment on my Kol/Caroline fic that Caroline deserved everything Damon did to her because she was slutty. Fuck all of you! That is disgusting and if anybody makes a comment like that on here I will fucking report them and flag it. It is sick that anybody could think rape and abuse it alright just because someone is acting slutty or dressing that way. If any of you reading this think that then you can fuck off because I will not tolerate it on my stories. Have that opinion somewhere else.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Caroline was pissed and tired of it all. Tyler had left Mystic Falls claiming he needed to break his sire bond alone only she found out he was cheating on her with some wereslut. Now everybody wanted to use her as bait for Klaus all because he was infatuated with her. She didn't agree with the idea of killing all the Originals because despite what she said not all of them were bad and while she didn't necessarily like Klaus at least he didn't claim to be something he wasn't. Now Damon was stood here trying to get her to once again act like a slut and bait Klaus so they could kill Finn and she was not having it.

"No Damon I'm not some slut you can use," Caroline yelled pissed off at him.

"Really because you seemed like it a long time ago when you slept with me," Damon stated with a cold smirk making her freeze in place anger rushing through her.

"You piece of shit! I didn't fucking sleep with you willingly in case you forgot you jackass. You used me like I was garbage, forced me to have sex with you and abused me in almost every way possible. I may have slept with you the first time without asking for you name but that does not mean I deserved that," Caroline yelled angry that the older Salvatore could just get away with everything all because Elena had feelings for him.

Caroline gasped when Damon rushed forward to wrap his hand around her throat and she tried to fight but he was older than her and stronger so it was useless. Just when she thought that she might actually die she was dropped to the ground and looked up to see Rebekah standing in front of her like she was protecting her. She didn't really like Rebekah but seeing her beating Damon was actually pretty satisfying considering all that he had done.

"You know it is appalling that you think so highly of yourself but yet in all the things my siblings and I have done never have we forced ourselves on anyone," Rebekah growled, "Now get the hell out of here and leave her alone."

Rebekah honestly didn't like many girls and the truth was that she respected Caroline many ways because despite being a vampire she had adapted quite well and didn't act like something she wasn't. She had meant to listen in on the conversation and when she had heard about the plot to kill Finn had wanted to storm in but then she waited and was surprised. Hearing that Caroline survived being raped and abused by Damon and didn't completely break was admirable. The fact that she had to constantly be around the younger vampire was heartbreaking because she knew if the position had been reversed she would not be able to handle it.

"Thank you," Caroline said with a sigh standing up and adjusting her jacket.

"You know that you shouldn't have to be around him like that after everything he's done," Rebekah told her wanting to make sure the girl knew.

"Yeah well Elena cares for him and it's not like anybody gives a shit anyway. It's always about Elena," Caroline admitted and didn't know why she was opening up like this but it was happening.

"He's been invited into your home and he isn't going to stop trying. If you need a place to stay let me know," Rebekah offered still not necessarily liking the girl but she respected her and that was enough right now.

"Why are you being nice? I mean you have spent the whole time you've been here trying to push your way into cheerleading and dances," Caroline asked confused and then stopped short as she looked at the blonde Original's face and realized something. Rebekah was like her in the sense that she was insecure but unlike her Rebekah had never had any dances or parties or really any fun.

"Is it really so hard to believe that a girl like me just wanted to attend high school and have fun?" Rebekah asked back but left before another word could be said.

Caroline sighed as she realized that no it wasn't hard to believe. She looked down and knew that soon Damon would be waking up so she needed to get out of there because she did not want to have another conversation about being bait. She hated that he actually thought she deserved what he did and it made her disgusted. At first there had been a part of her that agreed that she did deserve it but now after all this time she knew it wasn't true. Unfortunately it seemed that because Elena loved her Salvatore brothers so much Damon was allowed to get away with it all and it made her angry. She was done being used like a toy by her so called friends.

~Give Me Love~

"You were a slut though Caroline," Elena said and Caroline glared at her.

"I don't know what it is that has changed you so much or maybe you haven't changed I don't know but I'm done. I deserve better than being used like a toy and just because I acted slutty for one time doesn't mean I deserved what Damon did to me Elena!" Caroline yelled making the everybody in the Grill freeze.

"Caroline you don't understand. Klaus is," Elena tried to start but was interrupted.

"YOu know what Elena? I don't like Klaus really I don't but at least he doesn't claim to be something he isn't. Also you tried to kill a whole family, a family that did nothing to you. You want to throw stones at the Original family well how about you throw stones at the Salvatore brothers? Stefan is a ripper Elena, he cannot control his bloodlust. Yeah maybe Klaus made him go crazy but it was there long before he came along and that is just a fact. Damon raped me, he compelled me to be a blood bag, forced me to have sex with him when I said no and abused me. Now you want me to be okay with him because you might have feelings for him? Well guess what fuck no! I am done being used like I'm nobody," Caroline cried not believing that her so called best friend was actually supporting all of this.

Caroline stormed out of the Grill going the back way because she didn't want to see anybody and ended up in the side alley. She leaned against the wall trying to calm down and realizing that she had just lost a friend but was Elena really her friend to begin with? The girl thought that because she was the doppelganger she had a final say in everything which she didn't and she was using both Salvatore brothers against each other. Stefan she could at least stand to be around because he had been kind to her and respectful but Damon well he was worse. She really wished Bonnie was here so that she could talk to her but Abby needed her right now. Caroline turned only to stop short at the sight of Damon in front of her a stake in his hand and she gulped. She knew though that if she was going to die she was going to go down swinging. Fortunately she didn't even need to make a move because Damon's neck had been snapped and standing before her was Klaus Mikaelson himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Many of you were wondering why Klaus was there to save Caroline, well you are about to find out my lovelies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

Rebekah walked into the mansion in a huff wondering about the different ways she could make that stupid Salvatore suffer. She had known that Damon was an asshole but finding out that he had done those things to Caroline made her upset though she had to admit she was relieved in knowing that she refused to be bait to distract Klaus. It seemed that the blonde baby vampire didn't want to be some toy that they could use nor did she want to play with Klaus' feelings.

"What has gotten you in a mood little sister?" Klaus said from his chair though it seemed to draw the attention of Kol and Finn, who was being sickening with Sage, as well.

"I was outside the Grill when I overheard a conversation between a certain older Salvatore and a baby blonde vampire," Rebekah said angry and saw Klaus narrow his eyes.

"Did that delicious blonde agree to distract our dear brother again?" Kol asked looking at Klaus with a smirk on his face.

"Oh no that isn't what happened at all," Rebekah growled out making them all freeze, "She refused because she didn't want to be some toy that was used when needed. Damon then reminded her of when they were together. Apparently that bastard abused Caroline and raped her but instead of actually doing something for their friend that stupid doppelganger and the rest of the gang expected her to be okay with it all because Elena had feelings for him. He was about to hurt her when I stepped. I swear to God this makes me want to kill Katherine even more for even thinking of changing them."

Rebekah stormed off not wanting to think about it because all it did was make her want to go back out and torture Damon some more. She really hoped that Caroline took her advice and found somewhere else to stay since Damon had been invited inside. Maybe that Bennett witch would help her but she honestly didn't know. She was so distracted in her thoughts that she didn't see a very angry Klaus storm out nor the looks on Kol, Sage, and Finn's faces.

~Give Me Love~

Klaus stood over Damon's body wanting to finish the job after hearing about what he had done. Never in all his years of being a so called monster had he rape a woman, he might have compelled and fed on them but never had he forced himself upon them. He looked up into Caroline's eyes to find her looking both scared and relieved though he didn't know which one was directed towards him. He wanted to take her and make her understand that she was something to be valued, loved and protected but he knew he could not.

"Thank you," she whispered crossing her arms and he realized that she was relieved to see him.

"My sister informed me of what he has done. He deserves far more than to have his neck broken," Klaus growled his eyes flashing as he looked down at the vampire in question.

"It wouldn't do any good and I won't do that to Stefan. I may hate Damon but Stefan helped me when I turned," Caroline explained to him trying to stay calm.

Caroline was trying to deny the attraction she felt to the hybrid and the situation she found herself in. She knew now that Rebekah was right and that Damon would not stop. It seemed that she needed to take action to protect herself she just didn't know what. She could call Bonnie and have her do a spell that rescinded all invitations but that would mean explaining everything to her mother and she knew what would happen if she did. The only other option was to stay with the Mikaelson's but she didn't know about that because it would mean being near Klaus and having to accept her attraction to him, her feelings and she needed more time for that.

"It would seem love that you cannot go home as once he awakens he will go there," Klaus informed her breaking her from her thoughts.

"I know," she groaned knowing what was going to happen.

"I'm sure you can manage to tolerate my presence for a night Caroline, I am not that much of a monster," Klaus growled hating that she thought so little of him and he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Dammit Klaus that isn't the reason!" Caroline yelled, "I don't want to be there because constantly being around you means feeling everything that I do for you. Okay I'm attracted to you and I have feelings for you but I just found out that my ex-boyfriend cheated on me and my best friend is dealing with a newly turned mother who has once again abandoned her. Add on the fact that I have my ex who abused and raped me coming after me and I can't right now."

Caroline groaned throwing her hands up in the air and walked over to Klaus. She saw the shocked look on his face but ignored it instead heading to his car and getting inside the passenger seat. She hadn't meant to lose it like that or admit all those things but it was hard being near the hybrid without telling him how she really felt. She didn't know if it was love but she knew it was something she had never felt before, not even with Tyler. The problem was that there was just too much going on and tomorrow she knew she would have to deal with Elena, which she wasn't ready for. Her feelings for Klaus were going to have to wait till then. She heard him get inside the car and looked over at him to see that he wasn't angry or closed off, more he seemed to be happy which didn't help her but she prayed he didn't push her because right now she just couldn't deal with all the things she felt towards Klaus. Little did she know just how soon she would have to face her feelings for the Original hybrid and the ways it would change her life.


End file.
